


Trying to Save Him

by HMSquared



Series: Trying to Save Him [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sad, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: When Finn passes in a fire, Dean tries to prevent Seth from doing something drastic. Bállins that never was, implied future Ambrollins.





	Trying to Save Him

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Without You](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/401583) by ImNotHarleyQuinn. 



> Endings to this story will be up as well. If suicide attempts aren't your thing, then turn back!

“Seth, I need to talk to you!” a voice shouted. Seth and Dean turned around and saw Sonya running toward them, her eyes red from crying. The two Hounds stopped walking, and Seth asked,

“Sonya, what’s wrong?” Sonya took a deep breath, tears forming again, and sobbed,

“It’s Finn. He’s….he’s gone.” Seth didn’t speak, and Dean asked, trying not to cry himself,

“What happened?”

“His house caught on fire,” Sonya replied, the tears streaming down her face. “It was a few hours ago, I just got the news.” Dean reacted by pulling Sonya into a hug. Finn and Sonya had been good friends, and Dean cared about both of them. Seth, however, was flashing back to something else.

_ “Are you excited about tomorrow?” Seth asked Finn, folding Finn’s shirt. Smiling, Finn nodded. _

_ “I get to challenge for the Universal title, why wouldn’t I be excited?” Then, Finn got up to help fold clothes, and Seth’s heart fluttered. He had always loved Finn, and after the title match, Seth was going to tell Finn that. _

“I never got to tell him,” Seth muttered to himself. Dean looked at Seth and asked,

“What’d you say?”

“Nothing,” Seth replied, looking at the floor. Then, Seth turned and walked down the hallway toward the exit.

Dean spent the rest of the day talking to people, telling them about what had happened to Finn. Everyone was devastated, and Triple H declared Raw and Smackdown’s next episodes would have tributes to the Demon King. Even though he hadn’t always gotten along with Hunter, Dean was glad Triple H was taking action.

“Dean, have you seen Seth?” Roman asked, finding Dean in the hallway a few minutes after Triple H had made his announcement. Shaking his head, Dean replied,

“I think I saw him leave a while ago, why?” Roman shook his head and said, worried,

“Seth came to see me. He gave me this.” Roman reached into his pocket and pulled out a small paper bundle. Dean carefully took the bundle and opened it, shaking. Inside was Seth’s Shield necklace and a note that read: Treasure the moments we had forever. I’m going to see Finn.

“Oh, no,” Dean muttered, realizing what Seth had in mind. Bouncing on his feet, Dean sprinted to the locker room, Roman close behind.

Inside the locker room, Dean shakily opened Seth’s locker, which wasn’t even locked. All of Seth’s things had been stuffed inside it, but Dean noticed a picture of The Shield was missing. Swallowing, Dean turned to Roman and said,

“Get the paramedics and tell them to meet me at Seth’s place.” When Roman cocked his head to the side, Dean shouted, already running out the door, “Now!” Roman nodded and sprinted down the hall in the other direction, realizing what Dean now knew.

Seth sat on his bed, staring at the picture of himself and his brothers. The picture was a good one of when The Shield had gotten back together, and everyone was smiling. That had been a good day.

Setting the picture down, Seth picked up another one, this one of Seth and Finn backstage at Wrestlemania, Seth holding the Intercontinental Championship. That day had been when Seth had first fallen in love with Finn. Now Seth was wishing that had never happened.

_ Do I really want to do this?  _ Seth thought, still studying the picture. Yes, he did. Finn was gone, and Seth had never gotten the chance to tell his friend how much he loved him.

Dean’s car pulled up, and Seth spotted it through the bedroom window, shaking his head. Dean was always so persistent, and if the crush on Finn hadn’t come along, Seth might have asked out Dean. But now it didn’t matter. Seth was going to do what he needed to do.

Walking into the upstairs bathroom, Seth opened the cabinet and picked up the blue bottle. He wasn’t sure there would be enough, but it had to work. Otherwise, Seth’s life would spiral downward more then it already had.

Dean burst through the front door, not bothering to knock. Taking a second to get his bearings, Dean then charged upstairs, praying he wasn’t too late.

Seth stood in the middle of his room, the small white tablets in his hand. Shaking, Seth swallowed, but before he could act, Dean pounded on the door.

“Seth, are you in there?!” Dean yelled, hysterical. Rolling his eyes, keeping the pills in his hand, Seth started toward the door.

“Yes, Dean. I’m here.”

“Good,” Dean said, breathing a huge sigh of relief. “Look Seth, I know you’re hurting, but destroying yourself to be with Finn is not the answer!”

“Why not?” Seth snapped, his fingers slowly twisting the door lock, praying Dean wouldn’t hear it. “I loved Finn more then anything, and I never got to tell him. What is the point of living with that?”

“Because that’s what life is about!” Dean shouted, tapping his feet and praying Roman and the paramedics would arrive soon. “If people killed themselves just because they had a bad day, the human race would be extinct! You’re strong, Seth, I know you are! You need to get through this, and me and Roman can help!”

Seth weighed his options. Dean did have a good point, as usual. But Seth loved Finn too much, he couldn’t just give up on that. So, sighing, bouncing his left hand and stepping away from the door, Seth said sadly,

“Sorry Dean, but nothing can save me. I’m going to be with Finn now.”

“No!!” Dean cried, tears streaming down his face. Trying not to panic, Dean tried the door handle, but it was locked; Seth’s doing. Sobbing, Dean began to ram his shoulder into the door. He needed to get it open.

Seth listened to Dean’s cries and pleas, but he didn’t obey them. Dean didn’t know what Seth was going through, not yet at least. But soon, very soon, Dean would understand. Taking one last deep breath, Seth shoved the pills into his mouth just as the door crashed open off its hinges.

Dean watched in horror as Seth’s knees buckled, his eyes going glassy. Dean ran forward to catch Seth, screaming in agony, but all Seth saw was Dean’s mouth moving without sound.

More images were swimming in Seth’s brain, sounds. Seth could see Finn standing at an altar, dressed in white. Turning to face Seth, Finn asked, his voice echoing,

“Are you coming? Come on, everyone’s waiting!” That smile...it was so inviting, and all Seth wanted to do was touch Finn, hug every ounce of him…..and as Seth slowly walked down the aisle, he could hear sirens blaring in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and check out the two endings! Also, Seth's note to Dean and Roman was inspired by the first episode of season 2 of Riverdale. If you've seen that episode, you know what I'm talking about.


End file.
